en sus brazos
by Alice-kun
Summary: el magnante darien chiba se vio obligado a comprometerse con mina tsukino, ella era hermosa pero no habia una atraccion entre ellos, sin embargo un dia la beso y se dio cuenta que era una mujer que no era mina. Era la hermana de mina Serena tsukino, ella acepto hacerse pasar por su hermana de forma temporal pero nunca penso en enamorarse de su apuesto prometido
1. Chapter 1

EN SUS BRAZOS

Capitulo 1:

…...

\- Serena! ¡Estoy aquí!

Mina tsukino se le formo una sonrisa en sus labios. La rubia cabellera recogida en odangos de su hermana era inconfundible entre la multitud de la zona de llegada. Arrastrando la maleta, se abrió paso hasta su hermana, que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-me alegra mucho verte- dijo serena

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos hermanita, ¿Qué tal el viaje?- dijo mina  
a pesar de la alegría que le transmitía su hermana, serena se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba su hermana

-mina ¿te encuentras bien?-¿seguro no te importa que me quede contigo?

Realmente esperaba que no cambiara de idea. Mina la había invitado a pasar unos días en su casa en Tokio por enterarse de la ruptura del compromiso de serena con Diamante Black, sin embargo tampoco quería convertirse en una molestia ya que después de todo se acaba de comprometer con un hombre llamado Darién chiba.

A serena le parecía un hombre un tanto pretencioso pero según le había dicho Mina, la familia era prácticamente de la realeza. El tal Darién debía ser un hombre muy particular pues su hermana era muy difícil de cazar.

-vamos a tomarnos un café y charlemos un poco- dijo Mina

-no podemos ir hablando de camino a tu casa?- pregunto Serena un tanto confundida

-es un poco complicado y no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo Mina- lo siento mucho te lo explicare luego, te lo prometo pero ahora tengo que volver a Francia

-que?!- a Serena se le cayó el corazón, sabía que su hermana había ido a Francia para visitar a unos familiares, Mina y ella habían quedado en llegar ese mismo día para que volvieran a encontrarse después de 3 largos años.

-¿volver a Francia? ¿No acabas de llegar?

Mina asintió esquivando la mirada de su hermana

\- si pero tengo unos asuntos que realiza. Toma-saca una carta de su bolso

-lo escribí por si no nos podíamos ver esta tarde. Lo siento mucho, sé que me necesitas tanto como yo. Te lo escribi todo en la carta, te prometo que volveré tan pronto se me sea posible, ve a la casa de campo. Aquí tienes las llaves. Ponte cómoda y cuando vuelva tendremos una sección de cotilleo como en los viejos tiempos-

De repente suena el último llamado para ir a a Francia

\- Oh! Ese es el mío, lo siento tanto hermanita- usando el apodo cariñoso cuando trataba de convencerla de algo.

\- lo lamento! ¡Te quiero mucho!

Un segundo después su hermana ya no estaba, atónita Serena la vio irse por las puertas de embarcación, Mina se había ido de verdad, la había abandonado desde el primer día. Sin darse cuenta doblo el papel, el ruido del papel la hizo reconocer que ahí tenía la única respuesta de lo que estaba pasando, dentro había una llave; y algo que lanzaba destellos brillantes, dejo que cayera ese misterios objeto encima de una mesa. Conteniendo el aliento, serena lo tomo de la mesa. Era un fino y costoso anillo de oro, típico de mina de guardarlo en un pedazo de papel. Desdoblo la carta, y mientras la leía, agarraba el anillo.

" _Querida serena, siento no poder estar contigo, sé que estas mal, pero por lo menos estas lejos de él. El problema es que cometí un error y no sé si hice lo correcto, necesito tiempo para pensar y ver si tome una buena decisión. Por favor, ¿puedes hacerte pasar por mí mientras yo vuelvo a casa? Solo tienes que usar mi anillo y mi ropa, tal cual como hacíamos cuando éramos niñas…"_

Serena siguió leyendo dándole consejos sobre Darién; cuando se conocieron, su comida favorita ..

¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle algo así? Serena arrugo la carta

Creo que he cometido un error

Había oído las mismas palabras pero no había sido su hermana, sino de su ex, diamante. Después de sufrir las consecuencias del engaño de diamante, la idea de engañar a alguien no estaba en su mente ya que nadie se merecía que le mintieran de esa manera. Nadie.

...

Darién chiba examino su informe que llevaba más de 6 meses en su escritorio. Abrió el documento y miro el nombre que contenía "Rei hino" decía, ella era una mujer vivaz, hermosa, inteligente… casi había sucumbido a tener una aventura con ella. Casi... Por suerte, el instinto y el sentido común le había dicho que ella no era lo que aparentaba ser. Había intentado decir que él no cumplía con sus cosas, le había acusado de acoso y había intentar chantajearlo. Pero claro él no era de esos hombres que se dejaban amenazar y al final ella se había hecho añicos. Pero Mina lo había compensado ya que ella no era de esas mujeres que le iban a exigir cosas y su compromiso lo tenía a raya con su abuelo. El año pasado sufrió un infarto tanto Darién como sus hermanos zafiro y Endymión quisieron que su abuelo estuviera en paz durante el poco tiempo de vida de él. Zafiro le había prometido un matrimonio desde que eran niños con Petzite al igual que Endymión con Serenity los cuales estarían a cargo. Eso era lo que le faltaba a Darién, sin embargo su compromiso con Mina ahuyentaría los miedos de su abuelo estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por su familia y mujeres como Rei hino no pondrían poner un pie a esa "casa"


	2. Chapter 2

EN SUS BRAZOS

Capitulo 2:

...

Después de haber leído la carta en la cual mina le había pedido que se hiciera pasar por ella, Serena había pedido un taxi verde, amarillo y blanco

-a goverment's dream, por favor-dijo por la ventanilla del auto(taxi)

Al bajar a recoger su maleta el taxista se persigno ¿acaso había sido su imaginación? En realidad estaba muy cansada para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

Agarro la maleta y atravesó el portón de metal,buscando en el bolso encontró la llave. La pieza entraba perfectamente al entrar busco el dormitorio principal en cual estaba en el segundo piso, las paredes con color ocre, una cama llena de diseños , con destellos acuarelas, con un baño y una piscina. Dejo todo en la cama y fue a darse una ducha rápida, Agarro un vestido rojo de la cadera para arriba tenía un liso pero doblada tela, de arriba parecía un escote de forma V con tela más o menos transparente que le cubría la espalda y el pecho con unos tacones rojos.

Bajo por un teléfono y con su carta busco la dirección de Darién chiba y llamo a un taxi,a los 5 minutos ya está en frente de fantasy-sama, estaba hecha nervios¿cómo se suponía que le iba a decir a un completo desconocido que su prometida había escapado?

Hola Darién,-dijo serena

Hola mina-respondió

Déjame decirte algo, en verdad no soy mina soy serena su hermana que la va a remplazar por que ella no sabe si casarse o no a sí que seré tu nueva. Prometida!

"Darien con cara de espanto

Rápidamente vatio su cabezo con la idea que le había llegado y se arregló el lazo hecho con terciopelo, que usaba siempre su hermana. Entro. Y fue directamente al ascensor, dentro se encontraba analizando las palabras que le iba a decir. Al llegar deslizo sus dedos por la puerta y se encontró con una frase que decía 'sabiduría. '

Al leer esto sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto ya que ese era el 'gran lema' de su familia.

Justo cuándo iba a abrir la puerta está se abrió sola mostrando a un hombre, vestido con un esmoquin color negro y blanco (el de tuxido mask pero sin lentes) unas manos cálidas la agarraron fuertemente antes de que se callera por la presión. Al levantar la vista se encontró con una frente ancha y bronceadas, cejas color negro, ojos color azul zafiro, nariz perfecta y unos labios que parecían dibujados.

-Gracias a dios que estas bien-dijo el desconocido con una enorme sonrisa

\- señor chiba, sus hermanos dicen que lo verán haya en el hospital- dijo una mujer hermosa con cabello azul y corto, que era la recepcionista detrás del escritorio

-gracias ami- dijo Darién

Serena no tardo en comprender las cosas ese hombre que estaba en frente de ella era el tal Darién chiba, aquel hombre que parecía sacado de un cuenta era Darien Chiba el prometido de su hermana

N/A: gracias por los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer esta historia y estaría feliz sí en sus reviews me dicen sí continuo con la historia o no gracias


	3. Chapter 3

En sus brazos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Summary: El mangante Darien Chiba se vio obligado a comprometerse con Mina Tsukino. Ella era hermosa pero no había atracción entre ellos, sin embargo un día la beso y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer que no era Mina. Era la hermana de mina, Serena Tsukino, ella acepto hacerse pasar por su hermana de forma temporal pero nunca peso en enamorarse de su apuesto prometido.

Chapter 3 :

Antes de que se diera Cuenta de que pasaba, ya se encontraban devuelta en el ascensor

-¡Mina! No sabes cuanto me preocupaste, por que no contestabas, te estuve llamando por el teléfono, el de tu casa...- le decía mientras serena no paraba de sorprenderse

-Obviamente Mina no le contestó, le estuvo ignorando todo el tiempo - pensó Serena

\- Piensa, piensa, que diría mina en un momento así, - Se pregunto Serena- ya se!

-Lo siento, se me olvido el cargador en casa, ya me conoces, olvidando todo- Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Bueno, no importa ahora tenemos que ir al hospital

-¿ Al hospital? –Pregunto ella, mientras salían del ascensor

-Si, al parecer Zafiro tuvo un accidente, y la probé de Petzite esta devastada

-Zafiro?

-si, el torpe de mi hermano no miró y lo choco un carro, sube- le decía mientras le habría la puerta del Auto

A los 10 minutos ya estaban en el hospital

Subieron hasta el piso 3 donde se encontraba zafiro

\- Disculpe señorita,en que cuarto se encuentra la habitación de Zafiro Chiba Black-Pregunto Darién

\- En la habitación 302, y si quiere estoy libre en estos momentos- le dijo coquetamente y con un tono meloso la señorita

\- Gracias, pero no gracias, estoy comprometida con ella- le dijo mientras señalaba a serena - nos vemos, vámonos mina – mientras le agarraba la mano

\- ¿Que fue todo eso?- Pregunto serena

\- Nada no te preocupes

Mas adelante se encontraron con una mujer de cabellos verde oscuros llorando, un hombre muy parecido a Darién reconfortando a una mujer con un cabello recogido en dos odangos, o eso parecía, pero al acercarse más era la mujer que estaba reconfortando al hombre, al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia se voltearon a nosotros

-Endymion, Serenity, Petzite- los llamo Darién

\- ¡Darien!- Dijo Endymion

\- Alguna novedad

-no, sigue inconsciente

Todo se puso muy tenso, todos estaban muy preocupados

-¿ Tu eres Mina, verdad?- pregunto Endymion

-Asi es

-Lamento habernos conocido de esta manera

¿conocido? Ósea qué jamás habían conocido a mina- se pregunto serena

\- Mi nombre es Endymion Chiba Black, ella es mi prometida Serenity Chiba Black, y ella es la prometida de zafiro, Petzite

\- Mucho gusto, encantada de conocerlos

De repente se escucho unos gritos acercándose ante no, apareció ante ellos un hombre alto, delgado, con piel blanca, cabello negro, y piel blanca vestido con un esmoquin

\- Chicos, el doctor dice que pasemos a la sala de esperas habitación –les dijo a ellos, después miró a Serena- Tu debes ser Mina ¿verdad?

\- Así es, gusto en conocerlo señor ..

\- Chiba,Mamoru Chiba

\- Encantado en conocerlo señor Chiba

\- Puedes llámeme por mi nombre, después de todo seremos familia

\- Claro

De repente un doctor se acercó así a la sala

\- Familiares del señor zafiro Chiba

\- Nosotros- respondió Mamoru

\- Bien, le queremos informar que zafiro...

...

Hola, perdón por no haber publicado antes pero tenía exámenes, despedidas, problemas de familias...

Bueno cambiando de tema gracias a todos por comentar y por poner esta historia en favoritos y que la sigan ya que después de todo es mi primera historia

Les quería informar que subiré un capitulo cada semana

También acepto sus opiniones para la historia

NOTA: más adelante habrá un concurso para que me ayuden con un tema que soy todavía mala escribiendo sobre ellos, aparecerá apartar del cap 5 besos y nos vemos en la próxima publicación

THEanimeGirls


End file.
